Rinha Kirisute
'Character First Name:' Kirisute 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' Mkhitaryan 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' July'',30th, 189AN'' 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'7'' 'Weight:' 84 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None yet 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' He likes to be alone, loves whatever includes blood. He's very serious in any case, jokes are not his thing. He's an artist, making from everything art. Being silent, he doesn't bother anyone, doesn't talk when he's not asked to. However, Kirisute is very polite to everyone. Sometimes he lays on the floor thinking about himself. Kirisute, is not the person for battles, in spite of he's name, which comes from a very old japanese quote (Kirisute Gomen, which means "The permission to cut and leave"). He's dream is to become a doctor, and save the lives of Ame's people. Kirisute is very shy, he's wearing a mask because he doesn't want his chin to be shown. He doesn't like to smile, he doesn't laugh, being kinda disturbed by these things, so he is escaping, going for a walk everytime he's bothered by anyone else. About the training, Kirisute is very focused about what he's doing and that makes him learn easly everything someone is teaching him. He's emotionaly closed, doesn't talk to anyone about his problems. 'Behaviour:' Usually, he can be found next to the river, were he likes to swim when he has free time. 'Nindo: (optional)' None yet 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Medical Jutsu Learning speed 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 (2) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 4 (2) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 10 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Year 1: His mother took care of him and loved him. Year 2: His father was killed in his sleep, his mother was very afraid what could happen with her baby. Year 3: He was growing day by day, his mother was proud of him. Year 4: His mother gave him his first toy katana, he was so amazed about it, thinking about being a ninja one day. Year 5: He lost his mother. She were going to get some berries from the market. She never came back. Year 6: He was adopted by 2 guys from the Rinha clan. Year 7: Missing his mom, he started to feel very unsecure, thinking about his real parents and the life he was living then. He got a passion for everything that means blood, death and sad things. Year 8: He started getting depressed, knowing that his parents are gone, and he's alone. Those two guys who adopted him were his worst nightmare. He were sleeping outside, all the time being sick. Year 9: He decided to leave. He wrote a letter to those guys saying that he will never come back and they were the worst men he ever knew. He decided to move into a forest, where he built a tent. Year 10: He was living in his tent, eating meat from the wild animals and being alone. This made him strong, made him open his eyes and see the world for what it's worth. Year 11: He decided to move into the town, in Amegakure. There he found a Rinha clan, which he joined. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''Kagato - 4/30/15 ''